American Werewolf in London
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Después de que Jackson Whittemore dejará Beacon Hills junto con sus padres adoptivos, no se llegó a saber nada de él. Como termino siendo su vida ahora como un lobo adolescente o mejor dicho por Lydia: "Un hombre lobo americano en Londres". Eso sí, pudo haber pasado por mucho. Pero nadie lo sabe.
1. Introducción

**Title/Titulo:** American Werewolf in London / Un Lobo Americano en Londres.

 **Personaje Principal:** Jackson Whittemore.

 **Extras:** Personajes OCC y menciones de los pertenecientes a la serie TW ( _Teen Wolf_ ).

 **Género:** Ficción, Fantasía, Romance, Violencia, Drama Juvenil, Misterio y de más.

 **Clasificación:** M.

 **Palabras:** 1.037

 **Disclaimer:** Propiedad de Jeff Davis

 **Summary/Resumen:** Después de que Jackson Whittemore dejará Beacon Hills junto con sus padres adoptivos, no se llegó a saber nada de él. Como termino siendo su vida ahora como un lobo adolescente o mejor dicho por Lydia: "Un hombre lobo americano en Londres".

Eso sí, pudo haber pasado por mucho. Pero nadie lo sabe.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne (Fanfiction) / EffyMu10 (Wattpad).

* * *

 **Introducción.**

Después de que Jackson Whittemore dejará Beacon Hills junto con sus padres adoptivos, no se llegó a saber nada de él. Como termino siendo su vida ahora como un lobo adolescente o mejor dicho por Lydia: "Un hombre lobo americano en Londres".

Eso sí, pudo haber pasado por mucho. Pero nadie lo sabe.

Si Beacon Hills era el lugar de lo sobre natural y extraño, donde cada minuto podía estar ocurriendo algo fuera del alcance de las personas normales. Londres era conocido por ser tan frío como la mismísima reina y por tener bastantes lugares a los cuales desplazarse e increíbles bosques en los que se podían llegar extraviar las personas.

Aun así, él era un hombre lobo. Ahora poseía lo que siempre había deseado desde que notó el gran cambio que había tenido McCall en lacrosse. Aun así, sabía que tenía problemas. Bastantes.

Cuando había logrado convertirse en un verdadero hombre lobo y dejar de ser aquella cosa llamada Kanima, y que por sorpresa había llegado a controlarse cuando ocurrió. Derek lo había, prácticamente, arrastrado con él hasta la casa hecho pedazos de los Hale.

El hombre había asegurado que lo ayudaría con la cuestión de su transformación. Porque si, él había deseado aquella maldición e iba a tener que aprender a soportar los primeros cambios y problemas. Lydia había pedido a Derek que la dejara estar allí para apoyarle y ayudarle, según había entendido, quería hacer todo lo posible para que él se encontrará bien.

Pero Derek se lo negó. Podrían verse pero cuando pisará el bosque y fuera hasta allí, debía de estar solo.

McCall y Hale (Y Peter que para su sorpresa estaba vivo) le dieron consejos, varios e incluso lo amarraron en una bodega cuando pasó su transformación. Algo para nada lindo porque lo único que recuerda es haber despertado como si hubiera tenido la peor noche de fiesta de la historia y le hubieran puesto algo en su bebida; porque había despertado con un moretón en su mejilla que estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Las cosas con Lydia habían mejorado. Hablaban y ahora comprendían más la situación que tenían, él sentía algo muy profundo por la pelirroja y ella no dejaba de decirle cuanto lo amaba. Salían, estaban en su casa, aprovechaban parte de las vacaciones. O eso fue hasta que el señor Whittemore dio la noticia de que dejarían Beacon Hills y se irían a Londres.

Su reacción; Estaba bastante confundido.

Entonces Lydia tuvo que irse para que él pudiera hablar con ambos 'padres' y supiera la razón.

—Están sucediendo cosas extrañas y con lo que te pasó querido... es mejor irnos de aquí.

Bueno, en parte tenía razón. Que le hubieran dicho que su hijo había muerto y luego este apareciera vivo como si nada, claro, asusta a cualquiera. Aún si se hubiera negado, igual se lo llevarían.

Hablo con Lydia, termino peor de lo que pensó pero aceptaron el hecho que ya no estarían juntos y sería una pérdida de tiempo "esperar". Eran ellos, se conocían. Y ahora lo entendía. Lydia siempre olía a sexo y no por qué lo hicieran, solo que era algo que ya venía en ella; Desprendía la lujuria y era claro que él tampoco se quedaba atrás con el hecho de querer tener relaciones. En términos, eran ninfómanos, adictos al sexo. Aunque ambos buscaban cosas diferentes.

La relación no duraría ni una semana cuándo comenzarán las clases en respectivas escuelas o mucho peor, antes. Se iban a ahorrar las llamadas, los correos o lo que fuera que tuviera que ver con gritos y lloriqueos solo porque uno, otro o ambos se metieran con alguien más. Aun así, esperaban mantenerse en contacto.

Hablo con Derek y precisamente ese día estaba Scott allí. Parecía algo decaído y se sentía, deprimido y supo que se trataba de Allison. Se saludaron y solo le informó al alfa sobre el poco tiempo que les quedaba. Derek frunció el ceño claramente, a veces creía que esa era su expresión de siempre. Le explicó lo fundamental que debía saber.

Los betas necesitaban de un alfa, pero era claro que él estando en otro lugar no tendría manera de tener un alfa por lo que pasaría a ser un omega. Y lo odio, porque los omega eran débiles. Seguían siendo lobos y teniendo sus características pero debía de tener cuidado si había alguna manada a donde fuera. Porque era un blanco fácil y le harían pedazos.

—Así que te doy estás opciones. O te quedas siendo un omega y le pides a tú padre que te de guardaespaldas aunque igual no servirá de nada. O buscas a una manada y ruegas que te dejen entrar en ella.

No le gusto ninguna de las dos.

—O solo, forma tu propia manada y se el alfa —Susurró Peter Hale y Derek lo miro de mala forma. Aunque luego lo acepto, era lo mejor que podría hacer.

—... Formar mi manada y ser el alfa.

Ser el alfa. Ser el alfa. Ser el líder, el capitán. No sonaba para nada mal.

—Así que escucha todo lo que pueda decirte en este poco tiempo que nos queda, ¿entendido? Porque ahora estarás solo y lo que hagas allí, será tú problema.

Ante eso, lo hicieron. Mientras entrenaba y evitaba transformarse como si nada, porque sacaban lo peor de su temperamento, Derek le explicaba lo que podría hacer y lo que no. Isaac, se pasaba de vez en cuando por allí para ayudar, aun cuando lo amenazó. Peter los acompañaba, apareciendo de la nada y lo jalaba consigo para hablar y entendiera algunas cosas.

Le fecha había llegado lo más rápido posible y empacaron todo para irse. Se despidió solamente de los Hale, de Isaac, de Danny... su mejor amigo y por último de Lydia. Lloraron juntos, más ella que él. Se dieron un último beso y ella le rogó quedarse, por ella. Pero no pudo, la dejo allí y corrió hasta el auto para partir de ahí al aeropuerto con los señores Whittemore.

Solo esperaba una cosa y era poder controlarse y dar a conocer sus mejoras, porque claro, sería el capitán de cualquier equipo.

Aunque... "Un hombre lobo americano en Londres", sería un desastre.

 **Continuara...**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Title/Titulo:** American Werewolf in London / Un Lobo Americano en Londres.

 **Personaje Principal:** Jackson Whittemore.

 **Extras:** Personajes OCC y menciones de los pertenecientes a la serie TW ( _Teen Wolf_ ).

 **Género:** Ficción, Fantasía, Romance, Violencia, Drama Juvenil, Misterio y de más.

 **Clasificación:** M.

 **Palabras:** 817

 **Disclaimer:** Propiedad de Jeff Davis

 **Summary/Resumen:** Después de que Jackson Whittemore dejará Beacon Hills junto con sus padres adoptivos, no se llegó a saber nada de él. Como termino siendo su vida ahora como un lobo adolescente o mejor dicho por Lydia: "Un hombre lobo americano en Londres".

Eso sí, pudo haber pasado por mucho. Pero nadie lo sabe.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne (Fanfiction) / EffyMu10 (Wattpad).

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Era más que cierto que cuando Jackson Whittemore dejo Beacon Hills junto con su familia y dejando atrás todo aquello que había conocido alguna vez allí, solo pudo estar más que feliz. De igual forma, sí se graduaba en aquel pueblo -extraño, paranormal y a la vez al que le daba poca importancia- no tendría muchas oportunidades como deseaba. Podía haberse ido a estudiar en una universidad en New York, pero conocía gran parte de la ciudad y era aburrido. Inglaterra, era algo nuevo.

David había asegurado que era una gran oportunidad, además de que le habían ofrecido trabajo en la mismísima Londres, algo parecido a New York, pero no tanto. Clarissa, la señora Whittemore, solo estaba complacida de dejar el lugar donde había 'muerto' su hijo.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo Jackson al ver la gran casona donde iban a vivir fue: Viejo. Y es que en California las casas eran mucho más lujosas y con diseños inusuales, como en la que había vivido. En Londres, todas las casas parecían edificios, otras con fachadas de parecer caerse en cualquier momento. Su casa, su casa parecía el producto de una escuela, una cárcel y un castillo. Todo en uno.

—Jackson, hijo. Ven aquí —Formo una mueca cuando David lo llamo y se acercó hasta el camión de la mudanza. El hombre de cabello oscuro le dio una pequeña sonrisa y una mano fue dejada sobre el hombro del más joven — ¿Qué opinas?

Las cejas del joven se arquearon en una obvia muestra de inconformidad — ¿Qué opino de qué?

David mantuvo la misma expresión, sin despegar sus ojos — ¿De la casa, tal vez?

El castaño resoplo exasperado y aun cuando la expresión del señor Whittemore solo cambiaron por dos segundos, se giró y contemplo la casona.

—Vieja —Y sí, seguía llegando a su mente eso.

—Aunque no lo creas Jackson, está casa es victoriana, perteneció a varias familias de nobleza. Su último propietario no fue más que un patriarca que posee muchos viñedos y casas de campo, todo en diferentes partes del mundo —David sonaba emocionado y Jackson solo pudo rodar los ojos, encaminándose a las puertas para entrar. Viejo, hasta las paredes lucían así — Dejo la casa, nadie sabe porque pero la tenía a la venta desde el año pasado y nadie la adquiría. La conseguí por un valor bastante bajo, cuando hablamos lucía desesperado y aliviado en dejar está casa. Pero es una maravilla, ¿no?

—Sí, sí… continúa —A decir verdad no estaba prestando atención en nada. Desde el corredor hasta la cocina, desde la cocina a una de las dos salas que había en la primera planta, David no se callaba.

—Algunos lo trataron de loco, porque decía cosas incluso cuando estaba loco. Cuando no lo llegaron a creer, puso en venta la casa —En eso apareció Clarissa, llevando en sus manos algo parecido a pastel.

—Iré a la cocina, pronto llegaran dos personas para el servicio de la casa y necesito que sean bien recibidos.

—Claro querida. Como te decía — _Alguien máteme ahora_ , pensó —Algunos aseguraron que pasaban cosas extrañas aquí. Más razón para bajar el precio, me sorprende que nadie se interesara antes.

—David —Le cortó dándose medía vuelta para verle. El hombre callo de súbito y le miro, ya acostumbrado a que Jackson lo llamara por su nombre —Iré a elegir mi habitación. Sé que hay como unas seis, así que, tomare mi tiempo y bajare para la cena —Murmuro con claridad y después de eso abandono la sala y busco las escaleras.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Más que bien, solo démosle su espacio.

—Sabes que me duele... que sea así. Lo amamos.

—Ya se le pasará, solo démosle tiempo Clarissa.

Bufó. Algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba era a aquello. Podía escuchar todo, a kilómetros de distancia, incuso si eran susurros. Llevaba apenas dos meses siéndolo, un hombre lobo. Las lunas llenas eran molestas y aunque aún no había encontrado 'su ancla', sabía que debía de buscar un lugar donde desatarse. Peter Hale había encontrado información de un bosque alejado, bastante alejado. Donde podría pasar las lunas llenas hasta aprender a calmarse. McCall le había dado consejos y que lo mejor sería encontrar algo o alguien a lo que poder mantener su parte humana. Odio, venganza, una mujer. ¿Qué podría mantenerlo como humano? ¿Lydia?...

Lydia lo había ayudado cuando era el Kanima. ¿Pero funcionaria de lobo?

 _"_ _Te controlaste. Aun cuando lograste convertirte por unos segundos." Derek…_

 _"_ _Lydia estaba cerca de él. Incluso lo abrazo, cuando él volvió a la normalidad." Scott…_

 _"_ _Lástima que se vaya a ir. Ya no tendrá a la chica." Peter…_

Tenía seis días para la luna llena. Debía de buscar las coordenadas de aquel bosque.

— ¡Jackson! ¿Ya elegiste tu habitación? —La voz de Clarissa hizo que apartara sus pensamientos.

—Todavía no —Respondió y camino por los grandes pasillos que habían a lo largo del segundo piso.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Title/Titulo:** American Werewolf in London / Un Lobo Americano en Londres.

 **Personaje Principal:** Jackson Whittemore.

 **Extras:** Personajes OCC y menciones de los pertenecientes a la serie TW ( _Teen Wolf_ ).

 **Género:** Ficción, Fantasía, Romance, Violencia, Drama Juvenil, Misterio y de más.

 **Clasificación:** M.

 **Palabras:** 1588

 **Disclaimer:** Propiedad de Jeff Davis

 **Summary/Resumen:** Después de que Jackson Whittemore dejará Beacon Hills junto con sus padres adoptivos, no se llegó a saber nada de él. Como termino siendo su vida ahora como un lobo adolescente o mejor dicho por Lydia: "Un hombre lobo americano en Londres".

Eso sí, pudo haber pasado por mucho. Pero nadie lo sabe.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne (Fanfiction) / EffyMu10 (Wattpad).

* * *

 **II.**

—Así que ustedes han estado trabajando en esta mansión desde hace varios años, ¿no? —Clarissa abría sus ojos con sorpresa. Los empleados eran una familia entera.

—Si mi señora. Nuestro linaje ha servido a esta casa por años y a quienes viven en ella. Incluso cuando los abuelos de mi esposo eran casi esclavos —Una mujer de piel morena y ya de edad contestaba todas las preguntas. Monik, según su presentación; ella junto con su esposo Balk tenía por total tres hijos, dos hermanos por parte del esposo y una sobrina por parte de la madre. Los más jóvenes estaban junto con los hermanos de Balk, en la cocina. Clarissa atendía a los más longevos en la sala.

—Oh vaya —No estaba segura de como tomar aquella nueva información —Entonces, me dice que se les notifico que nosotros llegaríamos hoy, me imagino.

—El antiguo señor no tardó en darnos la noticia. Lucía bastante agotado, con una casa tan enorme y solo su persona —Balik por primer vez hablo, voz gruesa y parecida a la de un militar. También era moreno y no tenía cabello en su cabeza, Clarissa estuvo segura de ver varios dientes de oro en su dentadura —Una vez que se nos dijo, preguntamos sobre le fecha en la que más o menos estarían llegando aquí. Limpiamos la casa de pies a cabeza.

—Oh. Tiene razón, está bien limpia —La mujer río para romper la tensión y en eso vio aparecer a David —Cariño, quiero presentarte al señor y a la señora Villard.

—Los señores que trabajaran aquí, ¿no? —El hombre sonrió, tendiéndole la mano a ambas personas como saludo.

—Mejor dicho, familia —Susurro la rubia.

— ¿Familia?

—Nuestros hijos, hermanos y parientes, crecen y aprenden las bases necesarias para saber qué hacer con este trabajo. Estamos dedicados a esto.

David la miro de reojo y Clarissa solo sonrió sintiéndose de igual forma anonada — ¿No han pensado en hacer algo más además de esto? —Ambos morenos negaron.

—Se lo que están pensando pero esto siempre sucede con los nuevos propietarios. Es normal en nuestra familia, es como una costumbre y le aseguro que nos encontramos más que bien económicamente.

—Bueno… Creo que está bien, digo, conocen la mansión por completo y saben qué hacer para no deteriorarse, ¿verdad?

—Más que cierto.

—Entonces, ¿acordamos la paga?

—Los escuchamos señores Whittemore —Monik sonrió como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

* * *

Se dejó caer en la cama. Dios, casi que no acababa. Solo le faltaba la caja donde venían algunas pertenencias sin importancia, lo haría después. Dirigió su vista hacía el techo y llevo una mano hasta su abdomen —Tengo hambre —Otra cosa que extrañamente había aparecido de la nada, era que siempre tenía hambre. Pero no solo de comida, había algo más y eso no lo sabía.

Apretó sus labios y se levantó para salir de su habitación. Lo que no esperaba al abrir la puerta, fue ver a un hombre demasiado parecido a Boyd. Despabilo hacía atrás consternado.

— ¿Quién eres? —Luego bajo la mirada y noto que ponía algo en la perilla de su puerta — ¿Qué es eso? Quítalo de ahí.

En eso se escucharon los tacones de la señora Whittemore y la rubia no tardó en aparecer —Jackson, cariño, que bien que estas aquí. Creí que dormías.

—Es claro que no —gruño — ¿Quién es él? —Hasta ese momento, el gran hombre solo se había apartado para que la rubia se acercara a hablarle y se había mantenido en silencio.

—Es parte del servicio de limpieza y mantenimiento de la mansión.

— ¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Por así decirlo, viene con la casa Jackson —El castaño dirigió su mirada al grandote y luego asintió, teniendo la mandíbula apretada —Creo que deberías de disculparte por ese comportamiento.

Rechisto —Lo siento, pero no es normal. Además no dijo nada.

—Es que es africano, está aprendiendo el español, hijo. Todo a su paso.

Asintió lentamente y camino fuera de su cuarto —Iré por algo de comer.

—Aún no tenemos comida en el refrigerador.

—Por eso iré afuera —Susurro caminando y escuchando tras suyo los zapatos de Clarissa. _¿Otra persona que desea seguirme?_

—Está bien, pero lleva abrigo —La mujer se adelantó y le dio una chamarra blanca, por lo cual la tomo —Por ahora no tenemos una copia de las llaves, así que le diré a Naiz que este pendiente cuando llegues.

— ¿Naiz?

—Es la sobrina de Manik.

—. ¿Te das cuenta de que no se de quienes hablas?

—Luego los conocerás, cariño —Bajaron les escaleras y Clarissa lo acompaño hasta la puerta —Jackson.

Se giró sintiéndose desesperado. No era que fuese así siempre con ella y David, solo que tenía muchas cosas en la mente. Y no era alguien de un buen temperamento — ¿Sí?

—Cuídate. Por favor —Aquello lo dejo en silencio. Aun recordaba cuando le avisaron que él estaba prácticamente vivo y no muerto como según decían. Clarissa lo había abrazado como nunca, llorando e hipando palabras que no logro entender. Ella…

—Lo haré. Volveré antes de que anochezca.

— ¿Recuerdas las calles?

—Solo buscare un supermercado y comprare algo de comer. Luego regresare aquí.

Clarissa asintió con lentitud y beso su mejilla.

—Nos vemos en un rato.

—Sí —No dijo más y salió. El frío golpeo su rostro e inmediatamente llevo sus manos hasta sus bolsillos. Derek le había dicho que la transformación tendría falencias, después de todo, primero había sido algo parecido a una lagartija.

No tardo en caminar por el camino que poseía aquel jardín delantero y girar a la derecha. Estaba seguro de haber visto algo parecido a un autoservicio a unas pocas cuadras. Comenzó a olfatear el aire, claro que disimuladamente.

Todo era fresco, pero algunos olores llegaban a interferir: perfume, cigarrillo, tizne, gasolina, comida —Bingo —Susurro para sí mismo. Solo debía de seguir el olor y llegaría a la gasolinera, allí de fijo habría un autoservicio.

* * *

— ¿Te dieron una reprimenda?... Orión, mírame muchacho —El moreno se giró para ver a Monik y bajo la mirada —Eso es un no. Estos señores son distintos a los anteriores, incluso más que el viejo ese.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar como el filo de la hoja cortaba las verduras.

—Todos son iguales. Pero eso no nos importa, ¿verdad? — _Crop, crop, crop_. A cada retumbo Orión se estremecía —Solo vamos a ocuparnos de hacer lo que debamos. Es nuestro derecho y deber como Villard. Y claro, este siempre será nuestro lugar —Todo ceso y el muchacho elevo la mirada —Recuerda mantenerte alejado de los problemas —La mujer lo miraba con gravedad —No queremos que vuela a suceder otro tropiezo, ¿verdad? —Clavo el cuchillo en la mesa de picar y se alejó —Que bueno que arreglamos eso. Aunque es una pena, ya no volveremos a escuchar tus chistes y risas, hijo.

Orión bajo la mirada, apretando los puños. Sintiéndose más que derrotado.

* * *

Jackson suspiro una vez que las puertas se cerraron tras su paso y el calor lo envolvió, está vez de manera sofocante. Se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo sobre sus hombros y camino con desgano por los estantes de comida —Frituras, frituras… —Susurro pasando la vista por cada lado y pasillo al que iba.

Tomo una canasta de mano para facilitar las cosas que llevaría. David le había dado libras desde que pusieron un pie en el aeropuerto y cambio los dólares restantes que llevaba; por lo que esperaba tener suficiente para comprar de todo. Tomo algunos Doritos, dos sodas y algunos chuches que le gustaban. Teniendo por total once artículos para llevar. En ningún momento le pareció extraño no ver más personas allí, de todos modos, era un autoservicio en una gasolinera, poca gente haría acto de presencia allí.

Bostezo, por lo visto el cambio de hora comenzaba a ser notable. Según la explicación de David, como antes vivían en una de las ciudades de California y ahora en Londres, se llevaban por lo menos ocho horas de diferencia. Logro ver un reloj que disponía aquel negocio, eran las cinco de la tarde, por lo que en Beacon Hills serían apenas las dos de la mañana. Debía de acostumbrarse al horario a fin de cuentas.

A paso lento llego hasta la caja y se sorprendió al no ver a alguien en ella — ¿Hola? —Movió su cabeza hacía ambos lares e incluso tras suyo — ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Aquello le recordó la vez en la tienda de películas. También había estado solo y ver al hombre muerto, a la criatura… —Dejare el dinero aquí —Hablo con la voz grave y elevo la mirada hacía una cámara de vigilancia que apuntaba hacía su rostro.

Trago saliva y sin espera, dejo algunos billetes. No le importo cuanto había allí. No le importo pasar a tomar una bolsa enorme para poner toda la comida, igual había dejado las libras allí. No tardo en salir disparado, no deseaba volver a pasar por eso mismo.

Sí, sabía que era un hombre lobo pero habían cosas que solo había aprendido junto con Derek, McCall, Peter e Isaac. Y una cosa de ellas era no pelear. Solo protegerse y evitar lastimar a las personas en las lunas llenas; había sido un gran reto que evitara dejar liberada a la bestia cuando probaron su temperamento. Lo único que lo calmaba era Lydia y su deseo por ser el mejor.

¿Ahora como haría estando allí?

Solo sabía que cuando sucediera, se iría a un lugar apartado. Algún pueblo con bosque o encadenarse en algún lugar. Era eso lo que tenía pensado.

—Hey.

Se giró por inercia.


End file.
